Love 24 Hours shoot A
by alwayskpop4ever
Summary: Klek…, Sungmin cukup terkejut saat menatap namja tampan yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Namja itu terlihat sangat asing bagi Sungmin. " Nuguseyo?", Tanya Sungmin " Annyeong ajussi…, nan Cho Kyuhyun imnida", sahut namja itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan


" Love 24 Hours" shoot A

by ; Ruly

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Cameo :

Jessica

~L24H~

Seorang namja berparas tampan, yang mengenakan kaos biru berlapis sweater putih, juga celana jeans biru. Ia berdiri di depan Bandara Incheon. Matanya menerawang memandang area sekitar Bandara, angin berhembus menerpa rambutnya yang hitam serta poni yang menutupi keningnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari salah satu saku tas Ransel, lalu mengenakannya. Ia melambaikan tangan kirinya, karena sebuah Taksi menghampiri dirinya yang terlihat bingung untuk mencari kendaraan.

Taksi itupun berhenti tepat di depannya, karena baru pertama kali ke Seoul, namja itu meminta Sopir untuk mengantarkannya ke sebuah Perumahan Elit di Seoul, karena ia berlibur di salah satu rumah keluarga jauhnya. Sang Sopir pun mengantarkan namja itu ke tujuan yang diinginkannya.

Namja tampan itu sengaja tidak memberi tahukan kedatangannya kepada keluarganya tersebut. Karena ia tidak ingin merepotkannya. Namja itu membuka kaca jendela Taksi, dan ia menatap bangunan-bangunan dari jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia menghirup udara segar dan menikmatinya.

Namja itu memiliki seorang kekasih di Jepang, tampat dimana ia berdomisili. Biasanya jika liburan, namja itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati liburan bersama sang kekasih, hanya saja entah mengapa hatinya kali ini berkata, ia harus pergi ke Seoul. Kali ini, namja itu merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, bahkan senyum manis pun terlukis dari bibirnya.

~L24H~

Di sebuah Rumah yang cukup elit, sepasang suami istri hidup layaknya pasangan yang lainnya. Namun, kehidupan mereka tidaklah seindah yang dibayangkan mereka. sang suami yang sangat tampan harus selalu bersabar atas sikap wanita yang telah dinikahinya itu. Ia berpikir wanita itu akan berubah setelah mereka menikah, tetapi apa yang diharapkan sang suami hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Meskipun sang suami berada di rumah jika sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, tetapi sang istri justru pergi untuk berlibur bersama teman-teman Kuliahnya, bahkan sang suami mengetahui bahwa sang istri memiliki selingkuhan, namun sang suami berusaha untuk bersabar dari sikapnya.

Seperti hari ini, sang suami sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang istri. Ia merelakan waktu liburannya hanya untuk sang istri. Tetapi, bukannya sang istri menghargai sikap sang suami, si istri justru sudah berdandan cantik.

Saat sang suami telah selesai memasak, dan menatanya di atas meja, sang istri datang dan menghampirinya. Sang suami hanya menatapnya datar.

" Yeoboe…, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah sahabatku, dan besok pagi aku baru pulang", ujar sang istri yang bernama Jessica

"…", diam dan menatap tanpa ekspresi yang bisa ia lakukan

" Mm…hari ini keponakanku akan datang kemari dan mungkin akan menginap di rumah kita selama 1 hari, jadi yeoboe harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan, nee…", pinta Jessica dan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin suaminya.

Sungmin hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan senyum tipis, lalu ia duduk di kursi.

" Yeoboe, aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah di tunggu", ujar Jessica berpamitan dan mencium pipi Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Jessica pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin di ruang makan seorang diri. Sungmin menghela nafas berat, ia merasa sangat kesal pada Jessica, hingga Sungmin bukannya mencicipi makanan yang ia masak sendiri, tetapi melainkan, Sungmin mencampur semua makanan yang ia masak menjadi satu dengan air minum. Lalu, Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri tong sampah yang berada di belakang dapur, kemudian Sungmin membuang semuanya ke dalam tong sampah.

Sungmin kembali ke ruang makan dan membereskan semua yang ada di atas meja makan. Tidak berapa lama ia merapikan ruang makan, bel rumah pun berbunyi, lalu Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu, dengan berat hati, Sungmin membuka pintu tersebut.

Klek…, Sungmin cukup terkejut saat menatap namja tampan yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Namja itu terlihat sangat asing bagi Sungmin.

" Nuguseyo?", Tanya Sungmin

" Annyeong ajussi…, nan Cho Kyuhyun imnida", sahut namja itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

" Apakah kamu keponakannya…", perkataan Sungmin terputus dan ia mengumpat dalam hati " Jessica Brengsek"

" Nde, saya keponakan dari imo Jessica", sahut Kyuhyun sopan, namun ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun sangat dingin.

" Owh", sahut Sungmin datar

" Masuklah", Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun pun dengan sopan masuk ke rumah Sungmin dan berjalan di belakangnya.

" Kamu masih Sekolah?", Tanya Sungmin

" Nde"

" Kelas berapa?"

" 2 SMA', sahut Kyuhyun

" Owh"

" Ajussi…", panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik, lalu menatap Kyuhyun datar.

" Nee, waegeudae?", Tanya Sungmin ketus

" Maukah ajussi mengajakku berkeliling Seoul?", Tanya Kyuhyun

"…", Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap Kyuhyun dingin.

" Aku baru pertama kali pergi ke Seoul, dan aku berencana untuk Kuliah di sini, jika aku lulus Sekolah nanti, ajussi mau kan menemaniku?", ujar Kyuhyun dan membalas menatap Sungmin, bahkan tatapan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, hingga Sungmin segera berpaling dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin memegang dadanya, dan ia terlihat gugup

" Ada apa denganku?, kenapa saat memandang matanya, jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini", batin Sungmin

" Ajussi…", panggil Kyuhyun.

" Huft…", Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu berbalik dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun

" Matanya…hidungnya…dan…bi…ommo…apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini?", Sungmin tersadar saat ia memandangi setiap panca indra dari wajah Kyuhyun yang bagi dirinya, Kyuhyun terlihat sempurna.

" Ajussi…kenapa memandangku seperti itu?", Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Owh…, nee…aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Seoul", sahut Sungmin

" Tapi…kamu baru saja datang, jadi sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja dulu", saran Sungmin

" Eoh", sahut Kyuhyun setuju

Sungmin pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menuju kamar tamu, agar Kyuhyun dapat meletakkan Tas Ranselnya dan mengetahui kamar yang akan ia inapi saat ini.

" Ini kamar tamu, jadi untuk malam ini kamu tidur disini"

" Nee, ajussi", sahut Kyuhyun.

" Kalau begitu , ajussi tinggal dulu"

" Eoh", sahut Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan tas nya disisi kanan kasurnya. Sungmin pun pergi ke luar dari ruang tamu. Sungmin masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Bahkan saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun segelas Jus Jeruk, Sungmin masih saja memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup tidak karuan.

" Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda sewaktu menatap seorang namja", batin Sungmin

TBC

Mian kalau pendek, coz buatnya malam banget. Mian kalau jelek ya


End file.
